League of Legends Lore: Deeper Stories
by Faurgotten Foe
Summary: A deeper look into the lore of the champions in the League of Legends.
1. Ahri

**(Disclaimer: I do not own League of legends, nor anything currently or previously affiliated with it)**

League of Legends Lore: Deeper Stories

Chapter One: Ahri (A Fox's Wishes)

Ahri. Ahri was a fox. She was a special fox, however. Ever since her time as a cub, she felt a mystical connection to the magic in the world around her. That world was Runeterra. Inside of that magical world, there is an island named Ionia, where Ahri happened to live.

"Come now, Ahri," said Gren, Ahri's father. "Dinner time."

"Coming, father!" Ahri replied, running up from the riverbed where she was lying, drawing a stick figure in the silt with her claw. "Yum, pigeon!"

"That's right Ahri, your favorite. Eat up, little one," said Gren. Ahri began to devour the part of the bird that her father left her. Ahri's mother had been killed a year after Ahri's birth by a master swordsman by the name of Lito who needed to provide for his own children. Ahri jumped back; a strange, cold, white… thing had fallen onto her meal. Her father grinned, "Silly cub, that's snow. It is a gift from the sky lords, offering cubs fun and all of us protection from predators. It lets us blend in with our white fur."

"Wow," was all the young fox could say in response. Ahri went back to eating, but she stopped periodically to look up at the frozen liquid. She stuck out her tongue, receiving a pleasant chill through her body.

Ahri had always felt that fur was not meant for her. In her dreams, she felt the sensations of two legs hanging from her midsection while the other two supported her whole weight; she had dreamt of being human.

Ahri awoke to a white blanket over the landscape. Gren emitted a cloud of steam every few seconds, affirming the fact that he was asleep. Ahri slunk away to the river to get a drink, leaving paw prints in the snow. As she leaned down to drink, her eyes spotted something that was where her head should have been: no fur, no whiskers, pale skin; a human head. Ahri pulled away with a gasp. She had seen the image of herself in her dream, what she yearned to become.

Around this time, the humans were in the midst of a terrible war. The Ionians were defending their homeland from the Noxians. The daughter of the man who killed Ahri's mother had led a valiant defense effort for her homeland, wielding a blade without touching it. She had pushed back the Noxians, but left a bloody battlefield behind. One day, Ahri felt especially adventurous, and decided to walk until she found something of interest. A couple of miles into her trek, she decided to close her eyes for a bit. She opened them when she felt the ground was soggy. Ahri looked down; a red liquid. Blood. Ahri had stumbled upon the battlefield.

All around her, Ahri saw ripped flesh, both human and equine. At first repulsed, Ahri soldiered on, walking among the mangled bodies.

"Is anyone there? Help!"

Ahri ran to the treeline. It was a human. She scoured the land, looking for one of the two-legged creatures she wished to be. Ahri realized that the man who had called out was dying, and padded over to him. The man had been a mage, called to battle by Noxus' High Command to attempt to protect the warriors from death. Obviously, he had failed. With his waning strength, the man had managed to stay encircled by a field of magic. Ahri walked to the man, curious of his predicament. All of a sudden, the field broke away from the dying man and ensconced itself around the fox. Ahri's fur melted away as she rose off her front paws, which grew longer and wider, separating at points. The man had died, a trail of magic leading from his mouth to Ahri's. His life essence had left him and entered Ahri. She was finally human.

"Hello big boy," Ahri said seductively to the drunkard on the stool downing his third Graggy Ice of the hour. "Wanna come to my place, get cozy?"

"Once I f-finish this Graggy *burp*," the beyond-tipsy man slurred to the transformed fox. Ahri simply pulled him off of his stool, leaving a hundred dollar bill on the counter. "Keep the change," she said to the barkeep as she pushed open the door to _Doran's Beer Mug._ Her place was simply a house she had stolen by "convincing" the owner to let her have the lease, free-of-charge. The poor man never knew what hit him in Ahri's bedroom; a trail of magic from his mouth lay on the sheets leading to Ahri's. Her initial transformation on the battlefield hadn't completely changed her from canine to human; she had to feed on humans' life essences to complete it. However, humanity brought a great price Ahri would never have thought about: guilt and remorse. With each passing kill, Ahri grew more and more remorseful, eventually forcing herself to not leave the house.

On a day where she let herself out, she overheard a couple of men talking.

"That match yesterday was great!" said one.

"Absolutely! Who did you root for?" said the other.

"Ionia, of course. You?"

"Demacia. I am forever faithful to the crown."

"Seriously? You are gonna follow those stuck-up guys?"

"At least we have some defense! Garen was able to take more than one hundred strikes from Master Yi before even feeling tickled."

"That may be so, but you guys are the slowest soldiers I have ever seen!"

"Well, at least this happened in the League of Legends and wasn't a real war."

"I have to agree with you on that one; those guys at the League sure are smart."

The League of Legends? Able to solve conflicts? Ahri knew where she had to go.


	2. Akali

(Disclaimer: I do not own League of legends, nor anything currently or previously affiliated with it)

League of Legends Lore: Deeper Stories

Chapter Two: Akali (Duty Calls)

"Faster, Akali, faster!" said Haruka.

"Yes mother," said the ninja-in-training as she sliced five boards of wood in half with one swift chop of her hand. Akali had been training to enter the Order of the Kinkou ever since she was a baby, barely old enough to make a fist. Her mother had acted relentlessly to ensure Akali's entrance to the Order, and the two were both certain that she would make it.

"Remember Akali, 'We do that which must be done.' You must never forget this," said Haruka "This doctrine shall keep the world in order."

"Yes mother."

On Akali's 14th birthday, after years and years of training, she was finally introduced into the Order of the Kinkou. At this age, she could cut through a dangling chain with one slice of her hand. Previously, Akali's mother had been the Fist of Shadow, the role that keeps balance in the world by eliminating those who would unbalance it. Now, Akali would succeed her. She would be forced to many questionable actions, but the morality of her decisions was pushed aside by her knowledge of her duty's importance and also by her mother's doctrine. Akali now serves in her role with her two colleagues, Shen and Kennen, to ensure the world's equilibrium. And no one can stop them.

**(A/N) Thank you for reading another chapter of my story! I know this one is much shorter than the previous one, but Akali's lore is very restricted in what I can do with it. I apologize if you did not enjoy this one, but more, better lores will be on the way!**


	3. Alistar (Part One)

**(Disclaimer: I do not own League of legends, nor anything currently or previously affiliated with it [I have used certain material from Alistar's lore, made by Riot Games, to be able to follow Riot's intended path for him])**

League of Legends Lore: Deeper Stories

Chapter Three, Part One: Alistar (Rage)

"I think that's the last of them Alistar," said Ronan, one of the greatest warriors from Alistar's tribe, which was called Minota. He was second only to Alistar.

"Thanks, Ronan. Wait. I smell more of their filth," said Alistar to his ally. "I smell Noxians. Stay here and defend; I will attempt to stop them. I think I have found the machine making this effort possible. If I don't come back, Ronan, may you and the tribe have prosperous and peaceful times. Goodbye, my brother," said Alistar as he quickly healed himself and Ronan and trampled through the dead Noxians and Minotaurs.

A horrible cackle emanated from the tent on top of the hill overlooking the strange man-bulls.

"Perfect, their leader is coming. He shall now and forever regret his decision," said Keiran Darkwill, commander of the Noxian expeditionary force.

"Sir, the Minotaur is nearing the crest of the hill," said a footman designated to bring news such as this to the command tent.

"Thank you. Ready the summoners."

"Where is your leader?!" shouted Alistar as he beat in the head of two soldiers attempting to defend the impromptu base. "WHERE?"

"We don't know! We are just a scouting party!" said the only remaining soldier alive.

"No," said Alistar; he had climbed the wrong hill. "Well, tell the closest one of you _scum_ that I am coming." He pushed the Noxian to the ground, pulverized him and, while the soldier was still airborne, headbutted him across the valley between the two hills. He landed smack-dab in the middle of the base.

A light breeze now wafted across Alistar, carrying with it a strange scent. Alistar's eyes opened wide with surprise and fear; "Fire!" Alistar began to charge down the hill, charging on all fours. When he returned, he saw all of the huts and citizens alight. Some bodies had been burned to a crisp. He walked through the burning remains of his home, one body catching his eye. It was barely recognizable, but it was Ronan. His nose ring glistened in the combusting air. With fire in his eyes, Alistar turned to the Noxians. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" he shouted. Alistar charged.

The shouts of bodies flying across the sky and bones cracking could be heard for miles. Alistar had run straight into the enemy base and went wild. He saw nothing but the fear of the evil Noxians. In the middle of his heated battle, his arms stopped moving. They simply stopped. Handcuffs and leg shackles materialized on his limbs. A gag was placed around his mouth as well.

"Alistar, Alistar, Alistar. You sure do have a passion for revenge. For your crime of murder, which, at first look, carries about 350 charges, you will be taken back to Noxus to await punishment. Soldiers! Pack up, we are going home."

In ten minutes, the Noxians plus one were heading to Noxus. They travelled through the Shurima Desert and Mogron Pass to get to Noxus, where Alistar was sentenced to battle in the Fleshing.

(A/N): Thank you for reading this chapter of League of Legends Lore: Deeper Stories! This is chapter one of a (hopefully) two-part lore of Alistar. If you enjoyed, please give me a review that says what you liked and (if there is anything) what I can change/improve; as well, if you want to see more of this story, remember to follow it! Thanks, Faurgotten Foe


	4. Alistar (Part Two)

**(Disclaimer: I do not own League of legends, nor anything currently or previously affiliated with it [I have used certain material from Alistar's lore, made by Riot Games, to be able to follow Riot's intended path for him])**

League of Legends Lore: Deeper Stories

Chapter Three, Part Two: Alistar (Rage)

Applause filled the Arena where a lone Minotaur was fighting for his life. Alistar had just survived his 50th battle in the Fleshing, which was an entertainment system for Noxus' elite, much like the fabled Roman Coliseum. He was forced to kill five jaguars from the Plague Jungles, narrowly escaping death many times.

In his cell below the Arena, Alistar thought always of his village and of Ronan. Between the hardships of living and fighting in the Arena and thinking of his losses, Alistar's nobility and sanity were slowly dissolving. Fortunately for him, a young human was all he needed.

"Alistar. Hi Alistar," said the girl, a simple servant who worked to make sure no gladiators harmed themselves, as well as give them food and water. Alistar simply snorted and turned away, the chains around his neck and wrists clinking and echoing through the musty tunnels of the Arena. "I have food for you," said the girl as she gently put the Minotaur's food on the floor. Unlike the other servants, who were cruel and couldn't care less for the gladiators as long as they were given some sort of salary, Ayelia knew Alistar's predicament. Her village had been destroyed by Noxian forces as well. The only reason she wasn't put in the Arena to fight was that she simply wasn't strong enough to survive. So she was made a servant.

"Thank you, human," said Alistar, leaning down to eat. For some reason unknown to Alistar, Ayelia stayed next to his cage, just staring. With one more glance at the girl, he ate.

The gruel had never been great, but today, it was horrible. Alistar thought it tasted like some sort of metal today. All of a sudden, something hard hit Alistar's teeth. It was a key. He picked it up and looked at Ayelia.

"Hurry, unlock the door. Remember, I wasn't here," said Ayelia, turning around and leaving out the door a few feet away, deliberately leaving the door open.

Alistar made a break for it. The guards were trying desperately to catch the raging Minotaur, but he was too fast. Their bullets and magic did nothing to Alistar's Unbreakable Will. Now free, Alistar heard talk of a something called the League of Legends, where all conflicts would be fought from now on. Alistar went straight there from Noxus, hoping to be able to take revenge on his captors and find the girl who helped deliver him from evil.

At first, Alistar only focused on revenge. Eventually, however, he realized he could use his new-found fame to become vocal for those downtrodden by the Noxian government, as well as call to light secrets the Noxian military would rather keep hidden. His accomplishments earned him many philanthropic awards. He now serves as an inspiration to many others who have been wronged.


	5. Jarvan IV

**(Disclaimer: I do not own League of legends, nor anything currently or previously affiliated with it[I have used certain material from Jarvan IV's lore, made by Riot Games, to be able to follow Riot's intended path for him])**

League of Legends Lore: Deeper Stories

Chapter Four: Jarvan IV, The Exemplar of Demacia (Promised Death)

_Sching!_ A neck, sliced in half. A body lying limp. This was the sight upon which Jarvan Lightshield IV laid his eyes. Noxian forces, led by Jericho Swain, legendary Noxian general, had outmaneuvered and inevitably captured the Demacian prince and his forces. One by one, Jarvan IV's men were brought to Urgot, a famous Noxian executer, where he promptly chopped off their heads with his giant scythe-hand. Swain had decided to save Jarvan IV for last. As he would see later, that was a dire mistake.

"There is only one truth, and you will find it at the point of my lance," said Jarvan IV as he was placed on the chopping block. Urgot raised his arm, ready to slice.

"Leave him, vile scourge!" shouted a voice from the woods before Urgot's was able to have his blade come down on Jarvan IV's flesh. The prince turned his head toward the voice.

"Garen! See, Noxian _scum_, Demacia shan't stand for your crimes," said Jarvan IV as Garen and the Dauntless Vanguard overran the Noxians' impromptu execution base (they didn't want to risk the Demacian prince on a trip back to their home).

"You cannot live!" shouted Urgot through his breathing apparatus as he raised his arm above his head, ready to arc downwards.

"No!" Garen sprinted to Urgot and cut him in half. "My liege, are you okay?"

"Yes, Garen, thank you." It was evident, however, that the Exemplar of Demacia was, in fact, not.

"You twelve, with me," said Jarvan IV as he was walking through a Demacian barracks. The soldiers followed without question. Jarvan IV was already suited in his armor and had his giant lance at his side. It is rumoured that Jarvan IV was looking for atonement when he thought up this expedition. While on it, Jarvan IV and his men killed and looted many of the most dangerous bandits and beasts throughout northern Valoran. Eventually, realizing that the prey in his location was no longer worthwhile, he ventured south of the Great Barrier; he wasn't heard from for two years after.

"He's back?"

"The prince has returned?"

"Where is he?" These are only a few of the reactions of Demacian citizens upon hearing of Jarvan IV's return. A glorious celebration was held throughout the stores and streets of the capital. Upon his armor as he walked through the streets were bones and scales of creatures unknown to normal men. They were only known to those whose eyes bore wisdom of someone twice their age. Only two of the original soldiers followed the prince. As he approached the podium outside of the City Hall, he stated, in a cold, steady tone as strong as steel: "Our enemies will… feel… pain."

(A/N) Than you all for reading another chapter of League of Legends Lore: Deeper Stories! I am sure this chapter may come as a surprise to some of you, seeing as it is not in alphabetical order. This is because a reader named FreakinAssasin made a request for Jarvan IV's lore. So, from now on, if you want a champion's lore done early, you can ask me to do it and I will do it! Just make sure to look through all of my chapters to make sure I haven't done the champion yet.

-Faurgotten Foe


	6. Shen

**(Disclaimer: I do not own League of legends, nor anything currently or previously affiliated with it)**

League of Legends Lore: Deeper Stories

Chapter Five: Shen, Eye of Twilight (Without Prejudice)

The moans and groans of unimaginable pain echoed throughout Ionia. Many people thought they were simply warships in the harbours, but they were wrong. The tortured sounds came from the father of Shen, Eye of Twilight.

As the final test before induction in the Order of the Kinkou as Eye of Twilight, the one who makes decisions on how to deal with those who would do harm, but without any prejudice or thought besides justice. Shen sat with his two swords in his lap, eyes unblinking nor swaying, staring at the man being savagely beaten. Whips cracked and maces thudded, but Shen never wavered. After a full six hours was Shen's father released from his torture. It was, however, all for his son.

"Father, are you okay?"

"Yes, son, I am fine. I am extremely proud of you, and wish you luck in your future endeavours."

With that, the young ninja left, making his way to the Order's base, where he would team up with Kennen and Akali to preserve the balance of the universe. When the call for a forced equilibrium lead to the League of Legends, the triumvirate of shadow warriors dutifully followed.

(A/N) Thank you for reading another chapter of League of Legends Lore: Deeper Stories! Yet again, I was forced to keep this lore short, seeing as Riot did not give much of a story to Akali, Kennen, or Shen. Expect Kennen's lore to be relatively short as well. I apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused. Remember, if you want a champion's lore done early, make sure I haven't done his/hers yet, and request the lore in either a PM or review!


	7. Amumu

**(Disclaimer: I do not own League of legends, nor anything currently or previously affiliated with it)**

League of Legends Lore: Deeper Stories

Chapter Six: Amumu, the Sad Mummy (

The small yordle felt suffocated. The green bandages wrapped tightly around his body, providing no comfort to the lone soul. Amumu was finally able to sit up and get off of the stone pedestal upon which he had been lying, but quickly fell to his knees at his remembering – or, rather, his not being able to remember – his parents. Tears began to soak the yordle's bandages as he attempted to search through his memories. In that pyramid in the middle of the Shurima Desert, a yordle could no longer feel his heartbeat.

The mummy travelled all across Valoran, a feat not readily dismissed, without so much as a tear in his wrappings. As Amumu passed through towns and villages, the residents grew to share his sadness. The only things Amumu said were _Do you know my parents?, I want a hug, _and _Let's be friends_. No one, however, knew how to console the undead yordle, except to direct him to the League of Legends.

Eventually, after many days and nights of travel, Amumu reached the Great Barrier. He peaked over the top with his big, yellow eyes and saw the Institute of War. When he saw it, Amumu cried, but this time, there were tears of joy. He had finally made it to the one place that had any chance at all of finding his parents.

"…And that's how I got here. Can you help me find my parents?" said Amumu after the summoners in the Institute of War had taken him in. They invited him to take part in a League Judgement, the process that decides if someone (or something) can join the League of Legends. Amumu passed, and he finally had a home. His journey finally ended, Amumu made friends in the League of Legends who, he hoped, would help him uncover his past. Also, they gave him some hugs.

(A/N) Thanks for reading this chapter! I really liked making this one because it is, in my opinion, the most heart-warming lore in LoL. I hope you liked it too! If you did, please leave a review and, if you want to see more, don't forget to follow this story!

3,

Faurgotten Foe


	8. Anivia

**(Disclaimer: I do not own League of legends, nor anything currently or previously affiliated with it)**

League of Legends Lore: Deeper Stories

Chapter Seven: Anivia, the Cryophoenix (Taken Willingly)

The wind blew, the snow fell, the ice shone. A lonely village lay in the middle of the cold, seemingly shivering. A shadow was cast over it as a giant bird flew overhead, making sure all was well. It was a cryophoenix; a phoenix made of purely elemental ice, born on the coldest of winters in the coldest of places. Anivia had seen the world change and change again, keeping a watchful eye on it throughout her long life as its protector.

As the cryophoenix flew, she felt a strange tugging at her wings, the wind blowing in an impossible direction. She knew this day would come, and answered the call willingly. Across worlds she was pulled, from hers through Nasus' and Renekton's, through Kayle's and Morgana's, to Runeterra, the home of the League of Legends. When she arrived, Anivia made her home in the highest peaks in the Northern Ironspike Mountains, seeing as they are the coldest places in Runeterra, and named them her protectorate. Striking a friendship with the yetis of the region, Anivia has cemented her place in the world of the League of Legends.

Within the League, her friends are Nunu, along with his yeti, Willump, and Ashe, the nomadic princess of Freljord. Also, in a move that surprised everyone in the Institute of War, Anivia asked summoners of the League to research a way of finding other elemental phoenix protectors like her. However, even with her gentle nature, many view her with awe but fear her all the same.

(A/N) Thank you all for reading! I apologize for my hiatus, I just simply didn't have any inspiration to write, but I feel that I may be back for a while. I hope you liked this chapter, and if you have a suggestion, don't forget to ask for a certain champion you want done.


End file.
